Typical real-time cameras used in virtual three dimensional (3D) spaces used in gaming and other computer-based applications are either fully animated or fully simulated. Fully animated cameras provide comprehensive directability for artists and cinematographers, but suffer from being non-interactive for game players. Fully simulated cameras allow for player interaction, but offer little ability for artists to provide direction. Some advanced camera solutions for simulated cameras allow for artists and engineers to provide limited direction by adding constraints such as splines or look-at targets. These solutions tend to be highly technical and tricky to use. They often require complex level scripting to dynamically change camera constraints.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.